


Blindness Cured

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-10
Updated: 2002-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Pansy opens her eyes to new possibility.





	Blindness Cured

"I can't believe we're staying here for the Christmas hols," Pansy complained as she flopped on Millie's bed.

"Draco gets what Draco wants," Millie replied bitterly, staring at her friend.

"It's just not fair. He wants to stay and he manages to convince my parents to let me stay. Thank you for staying with me. I didn't want to be the only girl in Slytherin," Pansy added with a bright smile.

Millie sat next to her friend and ran a hand between Pansy's hair. "Are you really going to marry him?"

Pansy looked dejectedly at the other witch. "I don't have a choice, do I? It won't be so bad, will it?" Pansy was trying to reassure herself more than Millie. "We probably won't have sex except to create a heir."

Millie snorted. "Of course you won't have sex. Draco is as bent as a broken wand."

Pansy sat up and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Millie laughed. "For a Slytherin, you're really blind. Why do you think Draco wants to stay?"

"He told him that with You-Know-Who's reappearance, he'd rather not deal with his father's changing moods," Pansy answered earnestly.

"Well, that's probably true, but-" Millie shrugged. "I think the fact that he has been Professor Snape's boyfriend-" The witch crunched her nose. "- since last year is a bigger factor."

"No! You can't be serious."

Millie chuckled. "Pansy, every Slytherin knows it." Millie caressed her friend's cheek. "You have resigned yourself to being Draco's wife and you stopped seeing what is right in front of you." She meant it metaphorically and literally. Their lips were centimetres apart and Millie couldn't help stare at the way Pansy licked her lips.

Millie knew all the things people said about Pansy. They thought she was shiny and clingy, and maybe she was a little. She wasn't as beautiful as someone like Draco, but then again, very few were as beautiful as the blond Malfoy. But she had other qualities. She was caring and loving. She protected her friends fiercely, she always had a nice word for the other Slytherins, and she comforted her housemates when they were down. To Millie, Pansy was special.

Millie surprised herself by doing something very Gryffindorish; she acted bravely and overtly. She brushed two fingers against Pansy' shiny lips.

Pansy didn't back away, but looked confused. "Millie?"

Soft lips touching hers were her answer. It started gentle, a mere touch, so different than Draco's attacks, which thanks to Salazar were few.

Millie framed her friend's face with her hands. Pansy mirrored the action, her small fingers splayed over smooth cheeks. Millie shifted and pulled Pansy until the slimmer witch was straddling her lap.

Sensing her housemate relax into the kiss, Millie grew bolder. She licked Pansy's bottom lip and nibbled on it. She tasted the strawberry lip gloss, so feminine, so Pansy. Millie's tongue delved further, exploring the warm recess while her hands made their way under Pansy's shirt and to her breasts.

Pansy moaned as Millie began to tease her nipples through her cotton bra. "Oh Morgana, that's so -" Another moan, and nothing she had done with Draco came even close to what she was feeling no.

Millie smiled at the sight in front of her. With swollen lips, dishevelled hair and glazed eye, Pansy looked beautiful.

It was as if a new world had opened up for Pansy. She had never experienced such tender touches, soft caresses that provoked her body in such sweet ways. Her panties were wet and she needed to be touched down there, between her legs. She pushed herself against Millie, but it wasn't enough.

Pansy covered Millie's hand and led it from her breath to the warm folds between her legs. Pansy gasped as Millie pressed against her clit. Layers of clothes couldn't diminish the sensation. "No on has ever -"

Millie smiled before putting a hand behind Pansy's head and pulling her in for another kiss. Pansy craved for something she couldn't define: Millie's tongue inside her, Millie's hands on her... "Millie," she breathed out.

Millie noticed that Pansy was quiet even when she came. Millie hoped she would have a chance to change that.

Face buried in Millie's, ragged breath trying to capture needed oxygen, Pansy laid tiredly in her friend's - lover's? - arms. "Can I -?" She wasn't sure what to say and this was a first because Pansy could always count on her wit.

Millie brushed her hair gently. "Just rest. We have the entire Christmas holidays ahead of us."

Pansy giggled. She would have to thank Draco for this. Of course, she'd skip the part where she'd experienced her first orgasm thanks to Millie. It would be her and Millie's secret.


End file.
